With Help From My Kin
by BeccaOrton93
Summary: Lionpaw is regretting breaking it off with Heatherpaw.With the help from his brother, Jayfeather and from Hawkfrost, Spottedleaf, and Tigerstar, will he be able to gain back her trust and start off their relationship a new? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Lionpaw looked at Heatherpaw. It was three moons since he broke it off with her. She was still beautiful and he was still not over her. They were at the Gathering and they were as close together as they had been the night they broke it off. He went through the Gathering not paying attention to what was being said and when it was over, he decided that he wanted to try and talk to her.

"Heatherpaw." He began and she just looked at him, pain, rejection, and love in her eyes at the sight of him.

"What?"  
"I'm sorry for what happened… can-"  
"I don't want to talk to you… stay away from me!." She continued to walk out with her clan mates and Lionpaw was left there by himself, watching her walk away.

"What was that all about?" Jayfeather said, coming up to him. Leafpool had gone off to WindClan to be with Crowfeather and that left Jayfeather to be the medicine cat for ThunderClan. "Is it Heatherpaw again?"  
"I won't ever forget her." Lionpaw said sadly. Berrytail had fallen in love with Hollypelt and now he was by himself. The only apprentice of all of them just because he hadn't been able to concentrate since him and Heatherpaw.

"Try talking to her."  
"You don't think I've tried that?" Lionpaw said angrily to his brother. "She doesn't want to talk to me anymore." Jayfeather nodded, facing towards his brother.  
"StarClan will help you through this." He said, something hiding in his eyes. "Well, are you coming or what?"  
"I'm going to stay here a little longer." Lionpaw said, going off to sit towards the edge of the island and gazing into the water. "I'll be home by morning." Jayfeather nodded and continued to walk back to camp.

Lionpaw stayed by the edge of the water for some time until he heard a twig snap behind him. He looked up, alarm in his eyes until he saw Hawkfrost behind him.

"What do you want?" He said to him.

"Lionpaw, the one thing you need to remember is to not talk to me like that because I can easily kill you right now."

"I don't care, go ahead and do it. It's not like I have anything to live for anyway." Hawkfrost looked at him and Lionpaw tried to avoid his gaze.

"What is wrong with you?"  
"It's that she-cat from WindClan you idiot!" Tigerstar said coming up to his son and his grandson.

"You're still hung up over little Heatherpaw?" Hawkfrost said in a mocking tone.

"What is wrong with her?" Lionpaw said angrily looking at both of them.

"She's from the weakest Clan of the forest!" Hawkfrost said.

"That doesn't matter, doesn't anyone care that I am in love with her and that I had a chance and I blew it?"

"It doesn't matter, my grandson, but you need to understand that if she doesn't want anything to do with you, then you really can't do anything about it, no matter how hard you try." Tigerstar said, looking sympathetic.

"Father, you called Graystripe weak when he fell in love with Silverstream, the same with Crowfeather and Leafpool, why aren't you saying the same about Lionpaw?"

"Because, he's my kin, and I understand him. I understand there are no good looking she cats in ThunderClan and that he would rather go elsewhere. I also understand that my grandson is the best looking tom in the whole forest! He deserves the best and this Heatherpaw seems to be that. Graystripe is a weakling and not to mention ugly. There were good she cats in ThunderClan and Leafpool was a medicine cat! Even though I don't fully agree with Lionpaw's choice, I still love him and that means that I have to support him." Hawkfrost nodded, Tigerstar's words apparently making sense.

"Well, what should we do?"

"This is Lionpaw's situation to handle and I will allow him to do it… however, if he needs help gaining her trust back in three moons, then we will help him, agreed?"

"Agreed." Lionpaw came back to his senses and walked back to camp, the vision still fresh in his mind. He heard another twig snap behind him and saw the eyes of Hawkfrost and Tigerstar's support. He continued to go back to camp and though about what he would do to get back Heatherpaw. Hopefully, she would understand.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Lionpaw found himself near the WindClan boarder and to his surprise, he saw Heatherpaw again.

"Lionpaw." She said, hinting no sign that she was going to start yelling at him again.  
"Heatherpaw, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I really wanted and now I've figured out what I want. I want you. I know how young we are, but I love you." Lionpaw said.

"Lionpaw, I love you too but we shouldn't meet again until we're warriors so it will be easier to be alone and meet each other. Maybe we can even move into one of our clans together." Lionpaw nodded.

"Well, I have to get going." He said sniffing the air and smelling a whole patrol of WindClan cats. "Good bye."  
"Bye." She said and they went their separate ways."  
"So, what do you need help with?" A voice came and he sniffed the air again but could only smell coldness and death… it was either Tigerstar or Hawkfrost.

He turned around and saw it was his uncle.

"No, I'm fine." Lionpaw said, sitting down with his tail neatly on his paws. "everything is going great!"

"Lionpaw, no, it's not. RiverClan is attacking ThunderClan and we are going to lose unless you get there and help them."  
"What should I do?"  
"Go and fight, Lionpaw… Fight as well as you can and you'll become a warrior, I'll be there helping you every step of the way." Lionpaw nodded and the two cats sprinted to the ThunderClan camp, each step matching and going the same speed. When they reached the ThunderClan camp he could only see Hollypelt, Berrytail, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Firestar were fighting, everyone else was injured. The ThunderClan cats were at a huge disadvantage and Lionpaw could tell that they were going to lose if he didn't do something because everyone that they had fighting was injured in some way. He jumped into the mass of cats and fought as hard as he could, soon RiverClan had to retreat and he chased them out. Then he saw Firestar laying in the clearing, he had lost another life.

"Lionpaw, you defeated RiverClan almost single handedly." His father said coming up. "I think that it's time for your warrior ceremony and I'm sure that Firestar will agree." Brambleclaw went up to Firestar with his son behind him and whispered in Firestar's ear his idea. Firestar nodded and said that Lionpaw's ceremony would be that night.

"Lionpaw, I need to talk to you first." Brambleclaw said to his son and they left camp and began to walk around the forest.

"What is it, Father?" Lionpaw asked.

"Lionpaw, I don't know what's going on but I think that it has something to do with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost." Brambleclaw said. "Tigerstar came to me in dreams to try and teach me how to become a better warrior but he's going to try to teach you to do awful things, Lionpaw. When he used to come to me and Hawkfrost, he wanted us to take over the forest… he went as far as trying to have me and Hawkfrost kill Firestar. But I couldn't do and to this day I'm proud that I didn't and that I killed Hawkfrost instead. I don't even know if they are coming to you but you know some moves that only they know and that they taught me… if they are coming to you, try to make them stop, please son, for the help of the clan?"

Lionpaw looked at his father and nodded.

"Father, they have been coming to me but now after you say that…. I'm on their side." Lionpaw turned around and walked back to camp. He was the grandson of Tigerstar and it was time to avenge him. Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost couldn't do anything but he could. He went into Firestar's den so he could talk to him about his warrior ceremony.

"Firestar, what are you thinking of naming me?" He asked him.

"Why, do you have any suggestions?"  
"I want to either be named Lionfrost or Lionclaw." Lionpaw answered. Firestar nodded, some alarm in his eyes but it left quickly.

"Very well, we'll have your ceremony very soon."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by quickly until it was finally time for Lionpaw's warrior ceremony.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own pray please join here under the high rock for a Clan meeting?" Firestar's voice echoed across the clearing and the cats sat around and waited.

"Lionpaw, can you please come up here?" Lionpaw walked up and stood in front of his leader. He looked at his clan and saw Tigerstar and Hawkfrost among those there to watch him take his warrior name. Brambleclaw could tell that they were there as well. The ceremony then started.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." He looked down at Lionpaw, anxiety and fear hidden in his gaze. Lionpaw could tell that his father had warned Firestar of his meetings with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. "Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Answered Lionpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lionfrost. StarClan honors your dedication and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. The whole Clan began to chant his name.

"Lionfrost! Lionfrost!"

"As Clan tradition, you need to watch over the Clan in complete silence until morning." Brambleclaw reminded his son.

"I know, Brambleclaw." He retorted and strode over to the center of the clearing and sat down, wrapping his tail neatly over his feet. He saw Brambleclaw shake his head angrily and walk over to where Squirrelflight was and began talking to her. Soon they made their way to the warriors den and it was just Lionfrost alone in the clearing. It was calming and peaceful. Everyone was asleep and quiet. The night went by quickly and then the warriors of ThunderClan began to wake up. Firestar himself came out of his den to tell Lionfrost that his vigil was over and that he could now speak.

"Lionfrost, I would like to talk to you." He whispered quietly into the ear of his newest warrior.

"What about, Firestar?" Lionfrost answered.

"It should wait until we are alone."

"Well, where should we go?"

"Follow me." Lionfrost went after Firestar and they went to the training area that the apprentices were usually seen training in, but it was too early. The apprentices were still asleep.

"What is that you needed to speak to me about, Firestar?" Lionfrost asked his leader respectfully.

"Brambleclaw has told me that you have been meeting with Hawkfrost and Tigerstar in your dreams."  
"So, what's wrong about my deceased kin wishing to speak with me?"  
"Tigerstar was a murderer, Hawkfrost wished to take over the clans as well as try to kill me with the help of your father."

"And look, Brambleclaw is still the deputy of ThunderClan."  
"Because he turned his back on Hawkfrost and killed him to save my life, Lionfrost!"

"My family wants to make me a better warrior, what is wrong with that?"  
"They will end up brainwashing you or something! You'll be asked to murder for their pleasure to help you take over the forest and I am not willing to let that happen. I don't care about my life, but I will not let you murder innocent cats, Lionfrost!" Firestar walked away from him and back to camp as Lionfrost was left to his own thoughts. Maybe listening to his kin _was_ a bad idea.


End file.
